mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Gamzee Makara
'''Gamzee Makara, also known by his Trollian handle terminallyCapricious, is one of the Trolls. His associated zodiac sign is Capricorn (♑). He has indigo text color, and types with each letter alternating case, which seems to annoy Karkat. Gamzee is a member of the Red Team, and his respective Sgrub planet is the Land of Tents and Mirth. Makara is the Hindu counterpart to the Capricorn sign. Biography Gamzee was shown in his room, which is decorated with posters depicting demonic clowns as well as bottles of Faygo, an oversized unicycle, a laptop, juggling pins, pie tins filled with Sopor Slime, and several bike horns. Since his Custodian is always out at sea, Gamzee was never brought up very well; he was never taught certain simple things and common Troll knowledge, such as the fact that Sopor Slime is not supposed to be eaten, lest strange things happen to a troll's head. Gamzee's lusus resembles a large mer-goat. This follows the trend of the custodians resembling the zodiac symbol of their charges, as Capricorn is the sign of the goat, or frequently the sea-goat. Although Gamzee doesn't seem to care about the caste system, he is a higher-up (the highest of the land-dwellers) in the blood-caste system as referenced by Equius, who forces himself to suppress his urges to order Gamzee around, because he has "no right to be disappointed by (Gamzee's) conduct". Equius also appears to believe that Gamzee's love of Faygo and Sopor Slime is harmful to him, as he states "...you pollute your precious b100d... With your bottled fizzy sugar and soporific to%ins"http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=004121. Gamzee is the only purple-blooded troll not seen wearing jewelery, though whether this is because he doesn't care about the system, or because of his Juggalo lifestyle, or just because he isn't a sea dweller is hard to tell. Personality Gamzee appears to be the troll equivalent of a juggalo, belonging to a cult of capricious minstrels, and his text is littered with references to juggalo subculture. So much so, in fact, that it's something of a miracle in itself that he hasn't uttered the phrase "fuckin' magnets" yet. Though he swears quite a bit, he is a very good natured and laid back troll. He is without question a supportive friend and will do things and make sacrifices, even stop eating sopor-slime pies and drinking his wicked elixir, Faygo, at the request of a friend. Because of his magnanimous personality, Gamzee will frequently act as an advisor or even therapist to his friends, such as Karkat and Eridan, if they are experiencing emotional stress, though his usual counseling involves them waiting for a miracle. His fetch modus is miracle based, he does not understand how it works and doesn't fucking care to find out. Sometimes he just likes to pick things up and watch the colors. He is currently the only known character who has thought to retrieve items from his Fetch Modus . He doesn't like knowing the technology or science behind things, stating that it "steals up all the fuckin' magic out of his miracles". Vague allusions to his strange horns were made, which turned out to be the bicycle horns strewn on his floor. Sometimes he accidentally steps on one and scares the shit out of himself. He is very good natured, and has seemingly pacified the imps around his house as he is sharing sopor slime pies with them, referring to them as "pretty dope". "Capricious" means impulsive and/or unpredictable, so this may be an indicator of his personality although most of his actions and conversations have shown him to be more silly and spacey than impulsive. More than likely it simply sounds similar to Capricorn. Relationships Gamzee apparently sees Karkat as his best friend, despite a strained relationship from Karkat's end. He has lots of other friends too. Friendship is beautiful. Life is beautiful. Lusus/Kernelsprite Gamzee's lusus is a giant goat-like sea creature. It had apparently often been out to sea instead of caring for Gamzee as a custodian is supposed to - about the only useful advice it ever gave Gamzee was "keep away from the ocean". It was killed after Karkat ran the Mobius Double Reacharound Virus, speared by what appears to be a harpoon or something similar. It is speculated that Eridan Ampora is responsible, possibly because of his hatred of littering-- revenge for Gamzee throwing trash into the sea, or just his genocidal tendencies toward land dwellers. This is supported by Eridan's weapon being a harpoon gun. The contrary to this being that, had Eridan actually killed Gamzee's lusus, he would have fed it to Feferi's. Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Trolls